


Happy Birthday Mr. Rogers

by 8Verity8



Series: Hello Mr. Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Top Steve Rogers, Whipped Cream, happy birthday captain america, happy birthday steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Bucky surprises Steve with a sexy birthday present while they are living in Wakanda. Nudity and sex ensue.This story is a part of my 'When Legends Fall' universe, but can be read independently.





	Happy Birthday Mr. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Steve Rogers!
> 
> I wrote this as a quick little tribute to our All-American Birthday Boy! It is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Others play with fireworks on America's Independence Day... I write smut. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

Steve was mentally drained. That didn’t mean he hadn’t had a great birthday, he had, it had just been long and busy. Which of course had made sense when he had been Captain America and living in the US, sharing a birthday with the great nation he had been named after. Somehow, he had thought this year would be different since he was hiding out in Wakanda with Bucky. It had been different, just not in the way he had anticipated. 

The royal family, spearheaded by Shuri no doubt, had celebrated his birthday in style. Beginning with a lavish breakfast, followed by a day at the beach and ending with a lowkey birthday party that evening. Although, when dealing with royals, “lowkey” was relative.

Steve groaned as he collapsed on the couch in his room, flinging an arm up over his face as he enjoyed the peaceful silence. Broken mere seconds later as Bucky’s laughter followed him into the room.

“You poor thing,” Bucky teased. “How are you holding up?”

Steve lowered his arm and looked over at Bucky with a lazy grin, “I’m good Bucky, just tired.”

“And here I thought you didn’t get tired anymore,” Bucky said as Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, that will put a damper on things.”

“On what things?” Steve asked. Looking over he saw Bucky wagging his eyebrows and making suggestive hip movements and started laughing.

“Hmmmm,” Steve began thoughtfully. “I suppose I might have some energy left.”

“Well, in that case—” Bucky leaned forward and kissed him gently. “I guess, my surprise isn’t ruined after all.”

“Give me 10 minutes to set it up, then meet me in the bedroom,” he finished huskily as he leaned forward, pressing Steve into the couch, to steal another kiss. This one, much deeper and sloppier than the first. Steve was left dazed as Bucky pulled away, giving him a wink before he turned and skipped off to the bedroom. Bucky would try to deny it later, but Steve was adamant, Bucky had just skipped off into the bedroom. Now he was definitely intrigued. 

His anticipation rose as he waited for the allotted time to count down, as did his energy. By the time the 10 minutes had passed Steve was practically bouncing on his feet. He willed himself to slow down and walk calmly through the door, like the adult he was, instead of running into the room like a kid at Christmas. He didn’t know what it was about Bucky—they had sex all the time these days, so he shouldn’t feel this eager—Bucky just knew how to wind him up. Make him feel like they were doing this for the first time all over again.

Steve took a deep breath and opened the door to their bedroom. The sight when he walked in took his breath away…and made him laugh. The sound that resulted was not pretty.

Bucky looked up at him from the bed, slightly concerned with a tentative, “Happy Birthday?”

Steve hadn’t quite managed to get his voice back, so settled on nodding vigorously as he took in the sight of Bucky lying naked across their bed. He was covered in whip cream, blueberries, and strawberries, all of which he had artfully laid out in the rough shape of the American flag. 

Bucky canted his head to the side to get a better look at Steve as he crossed the room to the bed. 

“I figured this would be a good way to celebrate America and you at the same time,” he said in that lazy drawl that made Steve lose all reason. He was pretty sure it was because all the blood in his body was too busy making his cock hard as rock to concern itself with anything as silly as reason.

“God Bucky, you are something else.” Steve moaned, stripping his clothes off quickly before climbing onto the bed. He leaned forward to start trailing kisses up Bucky’s leg, but was held off by Bucky.

“Wait!” Bucky yelled, before explaining in a more level tone. “You can’t eat your cake until we sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and you blow out the candles, sheesh Stevie!” 

Steve looked at him questioningly as he produced a single candle shaped like the number 100 and lit it with the lighter held in his other hand. “Where in the world did you find—” Steve began, but was cut off as Bucky’s sultry baritone started singing the words to Happy Birthday.

“Happy Birthday Mr. Rogers…” Bucky sang, holding out the last note of his name as he held the candle just above his lower abdomen. His voice dropped lower and took on a huskier quality as he finished, “Happy Birthday, tooooooo youuuuuuuuu.”

Normally Steve would be rolling his eyes at Bucky’s antics, but right now all he could think about was how unbelievably gorgeous and sexy Bucky was. About how much he wanted to lick every last dollop of whip cream off Bucky’s hard body before he fucked the hell out of him.

“Blow out the candle and make a wish.” Bucky’s voice interrupted his train of thought.

He leaned forward, keeping his eyes on Bucky, his one true wish, and blew out the candle.

“Am I allowed to eat my cake now?” He asked cheekily, his mouth hovering just over Bucky’s hard, whip cream covered cock.

“Yes, please—” Bucky groaned, tossing the used candle to the floor.

Finally, Steve thought as he dove in, bypassing Bucky’s cock to lick at the cream and berries that covered his hard abs and chest. The Birthday Boy alternated between long, hard strokes and kitten licks as he devoured his birthday cake off Bucky’s beautiful body. He scooped a blueberry into his mouth with his tongue before sucking one of Bucky’s nipples in as well, crushing the blueberry in his mouth so the juices spurted over the hard nub in his mouth as he sucked and swallowed. 

By the time Bucky was clean of the dessert he was a panting mess. The whip cream and berries replaced by love bites, bruises and swollen, puffy nipples.

“Please,” Bucky begged as Steve finally moved down. “I need you now, please—” He whimpered as Steve bypassed his cock again; but let out a long moan when Steve began gently rubbing and prodding at his hole. Bucky let out a frustrated sigh when Steve stopped suddenly.

“Steve—” Bucky whimpered as Steve hushed him, rubbing along his hip soothingly.

“I don’t suppose you have any more of that whip cream, do you?” He asked.

“What?” It took Bucky a moment to focus on the question, before he gestured vaguely to the side of the bed. “Yeah, it’s over there.”

“Thanks,” Steve responded, dipping over the side of the bed to fumble for the can. He returned quickly to his previous spot between Bucky’s legs.

“Hold yourself open for me Buck.” He ordered as he shook the can. Bucky reached down eagerly and grabbed his legs under the knees. Pulling them upward and exposing his twitching hole to Steve. 

“So good for me Buck.” Steve praised, before covering his hole with a spray of cream from the can and leaning forward to lick it clean. He did this a few times before moving the nozzle of the can gently into Bucky’s relaxed hole and releasing some of the cream inside. Tossing the can away, he dove in and attacked Bucky’s hole in earnest, licking all the whip cream out of him before he filled him with first one finger, then two.

Bucky was a squirming, whimpering mess above him. Pushing back against Steve’s face as he fucked himself on Steve’s fingers and tongue. His hard cock, heavy and forgotten against his stomach, twitched in time with Steve’s thrusts and drooled pre-cum all over him.

“Please, Steve. Fuck me.” Bucky whimpered. “I need your cock. Please,” he begged.

Steve couldn’t hold back anymore, he lunged up. Covering Bucky’s body with his own as he took his mouth in a deep sloppy kiss. He felt Bucky’s panting breaths against his lips as he lined his cock up with Bucky’s soft, twitching hole.

They both let out a groan as Steve pushed in. He tried to go slowly, but Bucky was done letting him have his way. He felt Bucky’s arms come around his back and grab his ass before he was pulled down harshly, his cock forced deep into Bucky’s tight heat. 

“Fuck!” Steve moaned. “If you keep that up I’m not going to last, Buck” 

He was trying to regain control; but felt the last of it slip away as Bucky’s hole started milking his cock. His hips thrusting up eagerly, as Bucky’s filthy mouth encouraged him to drive hard and deep.

“I want it Steve! Harder!” Bucky moaned.

Steve lost all control then, grabbing Bucky’s ankles and pinning them roughly to the bed by his head. Folding him in half, as Steve drove his cock hard and fast into him.

“So close, so close—” Bucky whimpered

“Touch yourself for me,” Steve ordered. “I want to watch you cum for me.”

Steve moaned again as Bucky’s metal hand wrapped around his hard, red cock and began stroking it quickly, in time with Steve’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck, that’s it baby.” Steve growled. “Show me how much you love my cock.”

Bucky gave a few more jerks before ropes of cum spurted out, covering his metal hand and chest. The sight alone would have been enough to make Steve cum, but feeling Bucky’s hole spasm around his cock as he fought through his orgasm truly sent Steve over the edge. His hips jerked forward, burying his cock as far as he could, as he filled Bucky’s hot ass to the brim with his cum.

He lay atop Bucky for a minute, savory the post-coital bliss, as they both caught their breath. As it softened, his cock slid gently out of Bucky’s stretched and abused hole. They both winced slightly at the feeling before Steve collapsed on the bed next to Bucky.

“Damn, that was some birthday present.” Steve said finally.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Bucky said, as he turned to his side and wrapped himself around Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in tightly, as Bucky burrowed into Steve’s neck.

“Thank you for a great birthday Buck,” Steve whispered into his hair.

“Mmmm,” Bucky sleepily acknowledged before mumbling something unintelligible. Steve thought it might have been Happy Birthday. 

He smiled and whispered, “Good night my love.” Placing a kiss on Bucky’s hair before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come geek out with me on Tumblr at [8verity8](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)


End file.
